


Unbelievable

by cubhyunjae



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), VICTON (Band), woodz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hanse is an art major, Hanse is oblivious, M/M, Seungwoo is soccer captain, Seungwoo is whipped, Seungwoo just wants to be with Hanse, Seungwoo loves Hanse, Subin is non-binary, Yeonjun uses neopronouns, im bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Seungwoo is in love with Hanse, but Hanse has no idea. Seungwoo has tried to confess to Hanse but the boy just thinks Seungwoo is pitying him. Seungwoo and Hanse's friends have come with the perfect plan to get them together.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kang Seungsik, Choi Byungchan/Jung Subin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo, Heo Chan/Im Sejun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I really hope you like this! This was not proofread at all so if there's mistakes I'm sorry. I truly hope you enjoy this though!

Do Hanse. The boy Seungwoo wanted but couldn’t have. Not because Hanse didn’t like him, more like Hanse didn’t  _ know  _ Seungwoo liked him. Han Seungwoo is the captain of their college’s soccer team. He has literally everyone falling at his feet, except the one boy that he wanted. Do Hanse is what most people consider a social outcast. He stays as far from the spotlight as he can. Hanse is an art major with amazing talent. He often works on the backgrounds and scenes for the school’s plays. Seungwoo never misses a play that Hanse has helped with. Hanse of course considers Seungwoo a friend, but nothing more. Why would Seungwoo ever want to be with someone like Hanse when there are hundreds of people  _ begging  _ Seungwoo to be with them. Seungwoo could never understand how Hanse doesn’t realize he’s flirting with him. Hanse’s and Seungwoo’s close friends even know that Seungwoo is flirting. Seungwoo needed help on how to get Hanse to notice him, which brings him to sitting in the cafe with Hanse and their friends. 

“Seungwoo when is your next game?” Seungsik, Seungwoo’s best friend, looks over at Seungwoo who sips his lemonade. 

“This Friday. We go up against Busan again,” Seungwoo pokes at his sandwich then looks at Hanse when he huffs and continues to draw in his notebook, “What’s wrong babe?” 

“I hate Busan. They somehow always have a biased ref. Last time you played Busan, that guy very clearly kicked you in your shin and he got away with it,” Hanse takes a sip of his milkshake before going back to his notebook. 

“There’s nothing we can do about it sadly,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who pouts but nods his head, “How are classes going for everyone?” 

“I got kicked off the debate team,” Subin rolls their eyes before taking a bite of Byungchan’s cinnamon roll, “I just know it’s because I’m non-binary, but they told me it was because I was getting too violent,” Subin scoffs, “How the fuck am I too violent? The only time I got violent was when they  _ deliberately  _ used incorrect pronouns for me and the fae who uses neopronouns.” 

“I can talk to them if you want baby,” Byungchan kisses Subin’s cheek, Sejun, Chan, and Seungsik gagging at the sight, “Oh fuck off.” 

“It’s okay bun. You already have too much to deal with. You have your english paper competition coming up,” Subin sighs and shakes their head, “I’ll just probably go back to being the concession stand kid.” 

“You could join the art club with me. We do more than just art. I know you stress bake sometimes. We have someone who needs a baking partner. Fae’s name is Yeonjun! Fae is very sweet and I think you two would get along!” Hanse smiles brightly at Subin who nods their head happily. 

“Fae works at the bakery I go to sometimes! Faer super cool and fae always lets me try the new recipes!” Subin grins and looks over at Byungchan, “Now you definitely don’t have to talk to professor assface,” Subin smirks as Byungchan rolls his eyes. 

“One of my biology teachers is trying to have me dissect a frog and I told her that I’d rather fail then do that, so she’s giving me an alternate assignment,” Seungsik smiles brightly before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I broke one of the weight machines in the gym,” Sejun looks away from the group as Chan and Seungsik laugh, Seungwoo rubbing his temples. 

“Again?” Seungwoo looks over at Sejun who goes to say something but closes his mouth and nods, “Which one this time?” 

“One of the bench presses. It’s not my fault that the bar was getting old and it decided to finally bust when I was using it!” Sejun sighs before taking a bite of his cupcake, “On the plus side I don’t have to pay for it this time! Mainly because the bar fell down and cut my arm so they don’t want a lawsuit.” 

“You lucky bitch. I am still paying for the bookshelf breaking in the library,” Chan shakes his head, “How was  _ I  _ supposed to know that if you put four encyclopedias on top of the books it would break?” 

“Common sense maybe?” Hanse looks over and laughs when Chan pouts, “It’s okay. I’m sure we have all broken something in this school. I, for one, broke the stage one time.” 

“How the fuck did you break the stage Sese?” Seungwoo finishes his lemonade and smiles over at Hanse who blushes. 

“I put a lot of the heavy stage equipment on one of the weakest parts of the stage,” Hanse giggles as he sips his milkshake. 

“I one time broke a chair in the debate room, but they never knew it was me,” Subin smiles and eats their cookie. 

“I somehow broke a chalkboard,” Byungchan shrugs and takes a sip of Subin’s milkshake.

The group turns their attention to Seungwoo who takes a bite of his sandwich. Seungwoo looks at them confused. 

“What? I’ve never broken anything in the school,” Seungwoo smiles and takes another bite from his sandwich. 

“Nothing? Ever?” Subin looks at Seungwoo in shock.

“He’s lying,” Hanse flicks Seungwoo’s forehead, “Tell the truth.” 

“I’m not lying. I didn’t technically break anything  _ in  _ the school,” Seungwoo blushes as he looks over at Hanse, “I broke someone’s windshield with my soccer ball.” 

“HAN SEUNGWOO!” Byungchan laughs loudly, Subin kicking his legs excitedly while laughing.

“It was an accident! They got it fixed that day! I paid for it!” Seungwoo whines and finishes his food. 

“You should have seen the person too. They were so pissed off until they saw it was Seungwoo. They went, and I quote, ‘Oh! Seungwoo! It’s okay. You can break my windshield anyday.’ End quote,” Hanse rolls his eyes and finishes his milkshake. 

“I wish he was lying,” Seungwoo sighs and pokes Hanse’s hand, “You have a new tattoo.” 

“Yeah? Do you like it?” Hanse holds up his hand to show the intricate cross tattooed on the inside of his finger. 

“It’s very you. It’s nice,” Seungwoo holds Hanse’s hand while smiling. 

“Hanse why were you there?” Byungchan smirks over at Hanse who blushes and plays with Seungwoo’s hand. 

“I go to all of his games and most of his practices. It helps him stay focused and it gives me a break from wanting to rip all of my art pieces to shreds,” Hanse smiles and plays with Seungwoo’s rings, “Where’s the spinny one?” 

“I left it at home. I’ll bring it tomorrow,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse.

“Focused? How so?” Seungsik quickly finishes his coffee before turning towards Hanse.

“He said it makes him work harder because I’m there,” Hanse shrugs and takes one of Seungwoo’s rings while smiling. 

“Oblivious. How? He’s so obvious!” Subin shakes his head and rubs his temples, “A list of gay people I can’t stand.” 

“Can it Subin!” Seungwoo glares over at them, Subin smirking at Seungwoo. 

“What did I miss?” Hanse pouts and looks over at Seungwoo. 

“Nothing princess,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who blushes and pouts, “I promise you it’s nothing,” Seungwoo leans his hand over and rubs his thumb against Hanse’s cheek. 

“Oblivious,” Subin mumbles under their breath, “Anyways, we better hurry up. Seungsik has his marine life class soon and my algebra class starts in fifteen minutes.” 

The group of seven quickly finish up their lunch before standing up and throwing their trash away. Subin quickly detaches from the group before running towards the building. Seungsik waves before walking off from the group towards his class. 

“What class do you have next?” Seungwoo looks over at Hanse, Sejun and Chan bickering about something stupid. 

“I have my ceramics class. I can walk myself, I know you have marketing which is across the building,” Hanse smiles up at Seungwoo who nods his head and hugs Hanse. 

“I don’t have practice today because the coach is sick. So if you want I can just drive you home after classes. Or we could go have dinner together?” Seungwoo smiles brightly at Hanse who shrugs. 

“You don’t have to just because I need a break. Bye Seungwoo. I’ll see you after class,” Hanse waves and leaves leaving Seungwoo with Sejun and Chan, Byungchan having left with Hanse. 

“How dense is he?” Sejun snorts as he looks over at Seungwoo while they walk into the building. 

“I don’t know. What am I going to have to do for him to realize I want to be with him and not just  _ pity  _ him. Why does he think that?” Seungwoo sighs as Chan, Sejun, and him sit down in the front row of the marketing class before pulling their laptops out. 

“I don’t know dude. You have done so much to make it obvious. I mean you call him  _ princess  _ for christ’s sake! He still has no idea,” Chan shakes his head as the three start their assignment that’s up on the board. 

“Why do you call him princess?” Sejun asks as he looks over at Seungwoo who blushes lightly while working on his assignment. 

“After one of the plays he told me how he wanted to be someone’s princess, so I told him he could be my princess,” Seungwoo puffs his cheeks out and blushes when Sejun and Chan gawk at Seungwoo. 

“And he still doesn’t know?” Sejun looks at Seungwoo while shaking his head. 

“Are we talking about Seungwoo’s very obvious crush on Hanse but Hanse is too dense to realize?” Seungyoun, Seungwoo’s brother, tilts his head as he sits next to Seungwoo. 

“Did you know that Hanse wanted to be someone’s princess and Seungwoo said Hanse could be his princess and Hanse  _ still  _ doesn’t get it?” Chan looks at Seungyoun who laughs and shakes his head before putting a hand on Seungwoo’s shoulder. 

“Dude you literally have confessed more times than I came out,” Seungyoun laughs and shakes his head while Seungwoo sinks into his seat while continuing to work on his assignment.

“Shut up I know,” Seungwoo blushes and as he opens up a blank google docs to start writing his second assignment, “And before you say it, no I cannot just fall for someone else. He’s my princess and I won’t let him go,” Seungwoo starts his assignment before pulling his phone out when he gets a text, “Oh sweet lord almighty I’m going to risk it all for this cat boy.” 

“He’s in too deep,” Sejun shakes his head as the group goes back to working on their assignment.

Seungwoo looks at the selfie of Hanse that was sent. Seungwoo quickly replies with a slew of hearts and heart memes before sliding his phone into his pocket. Seungwoo looks back at his assignment and groans while rubbing his temples. 

“I hate doing research definitions,” Seungwoo opens up another tab before starting to research examples for each word he needs to define. 

“It’s not the worst thing. We could have to do a research paper,” Chan smiles before leaning his head against Sejun’s shoulder. 

“I quickly became homophobic,” Seungwoo looks over at his friends, Sejun and Chan laughing with Seungyoun shaking his head and working on his assignment. 

The four boys continue to work until their teacher dismisses them from class. Seungwoo waves to his friends before walking towards Hanse’s classroom, laptop bag in his hand. Seungwoo hums softly and walks down the hallways, students blushing just from a mere smile thrown their way. Seungwoo stands by the ceramics door while waiting for Hanse to leave. Seungwoo looks around the students before grinning when he hears Hanse’s voice from behind the door. Hanse walks out and immediately clings to Seungwoo happily. 

“Hi princess,” Seungwoo holds Hanse’s hand before smiling brightly at him. 

“Hi Seungie. If you’re serious about dinner then I would like to go. I had a not so good time in ceramics,” Hanse frowns and looks up at Seungwoo, “Only if you want to though. I didn’t know if you were being serious,” Hanse intertwines his fingers with Seungwoo’s. 

“I’m always serious about that princess. Where do you want to go eat babe?” Seungwoo takes Hanse out of the college building and to the school parking lot. 

“There’s a new ramen shop that just opened up that I want to try. If that’s okay,” Hanse smiles and then sighs as he looks at Seungwoo’s car, “They’re here again.” 

Seungwoo groans as he walks to his car, hand never letting go of Hanse’s. A group of girls stand at the hood of Seungwoo’s car while they giggle and talk amongst themselves. Seungwoo holds Hanse close to him when the girls finally notice Seungwoo’s presence. 

“Hi Seungwoo! Are you looking for dinner company?” one of the girls smiles as she looks over at Hanse and rolls her eyes, “Are you just helping out the needy?” 

“No actually I don’t need dinner company because I’m taking Hanse out on a date. If you’ll kindly leave my fucking car that’d be great,” Seungwoo walks over to the passenger side with Hanse before opening the door for him then closing the door. 

“Why would you take  _ him  _ on a date?” another girl shakes her head as she looks at Seungwoo. 

“Probably because I find him ten times more attractive than any of you. Not to mention I’d much rather be laying in his bed than yours,” Seungwoo smirks and opens his car door, “Now get off my car before I file a restraining order against you lot,” Seungwoo rolls his eyes as he gets in the car. 

The group of girls flip Seungwoo off before leaving his car and rolling their eyes. Seungwoo puts his head on the steering wheel and groans softly. 

“I’m sorry that I cause so many problems,” Hanse puts his hand on Seungwoo’s knee for comfort, “You just mean a lot to me Seungwoo.” 

“Princess you don’t cause  _ any  _ problems whatsoever. You’re an angel. They’re just annoying chicks who want to get into my pants. Trust me. They’re all over Sejun and Seungyoun too,” Seungwoo smiles and pulls Hanse’s hand to his lips, “You mean a lot to me too Do Hanse.” 

“Don’t say my name like that. It makes me feel weird,” Hanse giggles and looks at Seungwoo, “Are we going to sit in the parking lot or are we going to the ramen shop?” 

“You’re hot when you’re demanding,” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who yelps and smacks Seungwoo’s arm. 

“Shut up!” Hanse laughs and grabs Seungwoo’s phone to turn on music.

“Yes sir!” Seungwoo laughs before turning his car on and starting to drive out of the parking lot, “You have to give me directions baby.” 

Hanse nods before turning some music on and looking out the window while giving Seungwoo directions. The two sing along to the songs while driving, Hanse sneaking glances at the older as he sings. Hanse smiles before pointing out the ramen shop when they get close. Seungwoo pulls into the parking spot on the side of the street before turning his car off. 

“You ready baby?” Seungwoo looks over at Hanse who nods his head before they both get out. 

Seungwoo grabs Hanse’s hand and walks inside the restaurant, Hanse gripping Seungwoo’s hand as they walk inside. 

“Hi! Welcome! Hanse, I’m glad you came!” a male with blue hair smiles at Hanse, “Well well well! I see Hanse finally brought the infamous Han Seungwoo near me,” the male leans against the counter while giggling softly, “I’m Dongyeol.” 

“I don’t think we’ve ever met! It’s nice to meet you,” Seungwoo smiles over at Dongyeol who grins. 

“Go ahead and take a seat wherever. I’ll bring menus out to you,” Dongyeol nods his head towards the two, Hanse leading Seungwoo to a table near the back away from the people already in the restaurant. 

“I’m finally meeting your cousin?” Seungwoo smiles at Hanse who blushes and nods his head, “You don’t have to be nervous you know right?” 

“I’m not nervous about you meeting him. I’m nervous about what his loud mouth is going to blurt out,” Hanse holds Seungwoo’s hands while blushing, “Can I ask a potentially intrusive question?” 

“You know you can ask me anything princess,” Seungwoo smiles over at Hanse who nods his head and looks down at their hands. 

“Do you have anyone in mind to take to Subin and Byungchan’s Halloween party?” Hanse looks over at Seungwoo, the tips of his ears bright red. 

“I have one person in mind. It just depends on if he wants to go with me,” Seungwoo smiles and kisses Hanse’s hand while winking at him. 

“Hey you two!” Dongyeol smirks as Hanse screams and puts Seungwoo’s hand down, “Cute,” Dongyeol hands the two boys menus and them a small phone like device, “Once you know what you want, just put it in on the device.”

“Dongyeol! Please help me!” a voice shouts from the back and a scream followed by someone else’s laughter is heard right after. 

“HWANHEE LEAVE YEIN HYUNG ALONE!” Dongyeol screams as he runs towards the back of the store. 

“Does your cousin’s family own this place?” Seungwoo looks over at Hanse who nods his head.

“Hwanhee and Dongyeol’s families actually. Well adopted families,” Hanse looks over the menu and puffs his cheeks out, “We could share a giant bowl if you want,” Hanse looks up at Seungwoo and blushes when he sees the older looking at him happily. 

“That’d be nice,” Seungwoo smiles and slides the device towards Hanse who grabs it and puts their order in. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Hanse looks up at Seungwoo after putting his drink order in.

“Just water,” Seungwoo smiles and looks over at Hanse, “So what do you want our costume to be princess?” 

“I was thinking male Harley Quinn and male Poison Ivy?” Hanse blushes and smiles and looks up at Seungwoo who nods his head, “We could always see if Sejun could do our makeup. He usually helps backstage with makeup for the actors. I could see if Soobin could make some leaf prosthetics for you. He usually makes them for the actors and the backdrops, but I could always ask,” Hanse smiles and finishes up the order before grabbing Seungwoo’s hand and smiling.

“That sounds great Sese,” Seungwoo smiles over at Hanse while Hanse plays with Seungwoo’s fingers, “You’re so pretty.” 

“You’re just saying that,” Hanse blushes and hides his face in his hands, Seungwoo pouting before grabbing Hanse’s hands with his own.

“I’m not. I’m being honest Hanse,” Seungwoo kisses Hanse’s hands, “Do you want to talk about ceramics?” 

“The teacher keeps trying knock off points for my stuff because I’m not using her methods while still getting the exact same result, when she herself said that it didn’t matter how we did it,” Hanse rolls his eyes and sighs, “It’s cause she doesn’t like me.”

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Seungwoo looks at Hanse who shakes his head, “If you ever do, I’m here.”

“You don’t need to. I don’t want to be a problem for you Seungwoo,” Hanse pouts and plays with Seungwoo’s fingers, “Take a picture!” 

Seungwoo pulls his phone out with his other hand before smiling and taking a picture of Hanse’s hands wrapped around Seungwoo’s hand. Hanse grins and goes back to playing with Seungwoo’s hand happily. 

“Here’s your drinks and food!” a blonde haired male with a lip piercing giggles softly while looking over at Seungwoo, “Oh my god Dongyeol wasn’t kidding.” 

“Hwanhee, shut the hell up,” Hanse blushes at the younger who winks and waves before retreating to the back. 

Hanse and Seungwoo smile before digging into the ramen happily. From that day forward, the two would continue to meet for lunches and dinners outside of school. Hanse was there at every practice and game that Seungwoo had, Seungwoo coming to Hanse’s art club to help with things. Soobin had made the leaf prosthetics for his costume meaning he could apply them by himself. 

It was the day of the party and Seungwoo was beyond nervous. Sejun, who is going as a vampire with Chan, has helped Seungwoo pick the clothes for him. 

“Does this even look good?” Seungwoo applies the last of the prosthetic leaves on his hand, “Can you even see the vines?” Seungwoo looks at Sejun who is currently applying black lipstick to his lips. 

“Yeah you can. I’m telling you. It’s going to look great Seungwoo. I promise you,” Sejun smiles over at Seungwoo who looks over his outfit in the mirror. 

Seungwoo puffs his cheeks as he fixes his jacket. His forest green pleather jeans hugging his thighs, the sheer black button up just see through enough to show the prosthetic vines Soobin made, his abs, and his tattoos. Seungwoo is also wearing a forest green cropped pleather jacket along with a choker made from leaves that Soobin made for him. Seungwoo looks over the vines and leaves that crawl up his neck before messing with his dyed red hair and green eyeshadow. Seungwoo applies a layer of clear lip gloss while smiling at himself before looking at his phone when his screen lights up. He grabs his phone and smiles at the text from Hanse saying he was at Subin’s house getting ready. Seungwoo smiles and looks over at his friends who are putting their shoes on while smiling. 

“You ready Ivy?” Chan smirks over at the older male who nods his head and slips his black combat boots on before tying them. 

“Let’s go,” Seungwoo grins as he grabs his phone and the three males leave the house. 

The walk to Subin and Byungchan’s is short but cold, the brisk October air biting at Seungwoo’s exposed skin making him shiver and try to find warmth in his half jacket. Sejun shakes his head at the older as they walk up to the house. Chan knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer the door. Byungchan opens the door while smiling brightly at the three before letting them inside. 

“What are you supposed to be Byungchan?” Sejun asks as he grabs a bottle of soju and smiles at the taller. 

“It’s not finished yet. Soobin and Subin are helping Yeonjun and Hanse with costumes. I’m going to be the wolf and Subin is going to be red riding hood,” Byungchan smiles as he closes the door behind the three, “Seungsik the guys are here!” 

“Oh great!” Seungsik looks over at the three from the couch, his normal brown eyes now supporting white contacts making Sejun scream, “How did I know?” Seungsik shakes his head and runs a hand through his dyed white hair, “Seungwoo what exactly are you?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Seungwoo smirks before looking around the room, “You’ll see when Hanse is finished,” Seungwoo goes to scratch at his neck then whines, “I know Soobin said it might get itchy but fuck,” Seungwoo grabs a bottle of water and pouts, “I hate it here.” 

“No you don’t,” Seungsik rolls his eyes and looks over at Seungwoo, “You really can’t tell what I am based off my clothes?” 

“A ghoul?” Chan pipes up from behind Sejun as he opens his bottle of soju.

“Idiots. He’s Jack Skellington,” Seungwoo takes a sip of his water and looks over as someone with pink hair that has blue highlights. 

“Oh! Hi guys! Do I look cute?” the person grins, jeweled teeth on display, hyper realistic wings on display as they spin making the skirt they’re wearing twirl. 

“You look positively adorable Yeonjun,” Seungwoo smiles at Yeonjun who giggles and hugs Seungwoo. 

“Where did faer go? I’m going to kick fae’s ass,” a deep voice rounds the corner of Subin and Byungchan’s staircase, “Choi Yeonjun! I didn’t finish your makeup!” 

“Binnie please can’t we be finished?” Yeonjun whines and plays with fae’s skirt, “I wanna hang out with Seungwoo hyung and his friends!” 

“Fine, fine,” Soobin sighs and fixes his horns on his head, “Do I look okay?” 

“What are you going for?” Sejun tilts his head, Seungsik snorting from the couch once he sits back down. 

“He’s a demon babe,” Chan smiles at Sejun who nods in realization, “It looks good Soobin! I like the blending from the red to the black!” 

“Oh thank you,” Soobin blushes and looks up at the stairs, “Hanse should be down soon. Good luck,” Soobin smirks over at Seungwoo who raises an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I’m coming down stairs!” Hanse shouts, Seungwoo looking over at the stairs but only seeing the top of Hanse’s head. Hanse turns the corner of the stairs and looks over at Seungwoo while blushing at Seungwoo who chokes on his water at the sight of the younger, “How do I look Seungie?” 

“Holy shit Hanse,” Seungsik smirks as he looks over Hanse’s outfit, “You really went all out this year.” 

Hanse grins blows a bubble with gum before looking over at Seungwoo. Hanse is wearing pleather jeans with one red leg and one black leg, each leg supporting opposite color diamonds on the thighs. His top half is only covered by a skin tight pleather vest that’s the same color of red as his jeans. Hanse’s hair is bleach blonde and falls in his face, the ends of his hair reaching his neck which has a red velvet choker around it. Under Hanse’s eyes are diamond glitters that meet up with black smokey eye makeup, his lips covered in black lipstick. 

“Hiya Red,” Hanse smirks as he grabs Seungwoo’s shirt and pulls him closer, “You look really good Seungwoo.” 

“There is nothing but unintelligible gay screaming in my head right now when I look at you,” Seungwoo blurts out as he looks down at Hanse, “You look so fucking good.” 

“You don’t have to just say that Seungie,” Hanse pulls Seungwoo down slightly to kiss his neck before whispering against his skin, “Your thighs look fucking amazing,” Hanse grins before pulling away and walking over to Yeonjun and Soobin to talk to them. 

“Seungwoo are you okay?” Seungsik looks over at Seungwoo who opens his mouth to say something before closing it and shaking his head, “Well okay then. Sejun, Chan, come here,” Seungsik makes grabby hands at the two who laugh and sit on the couch with the older. 

Seungwoo looks over at the stairs when he hears Byungchan and Subin giggling from the top and walking down. Subin walks over to Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hanse before twirling and showing them their dress and fishnets before putting their hood on. Byungchan runs over to the door and opens it when someone knocks. 

“Hey what’s up?” Byungchan laughs and lets the person inside before walking back inside with everyone. 

“Hey Seungwoo,” Seungyoun walks over and hugs his brother happily before pulling away, “You doing okay?” 

“He’s so attractive,” Seungwoo looks over at Hanse and sighs, “I’m in so deep.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, Seungsik has no idea I like him either,” Seungyoun opens a bottle of soju before shaking his head, “Brothers whose crushes are oblivious,” Seungyoun laughs and leans against the wall. 

“I still find it weird that you’re pining after one of my best friends,” Seungwoo laughs and takes a drink of his water, “He likes you too you know.” 

“I know,” Seungyoun smiles over at Seungwoo who shakes his head and looks away from him. 

“I wonder what Subin and Byungchan have planned for this game. I swear to god if any of it involves getting me to confess to Hanse I will stomp on Subin,” Seungwoo looks over at the group, Subin smirking over at Seungwoo, “JUNG SUBIN!” 

“Can’t touch me pretty boy! I have immunity,” Subin smirks and sticks their tongue out as they point to Hanse. 

“I will eat you alive Jung Subin!” Seungwoo shouts as Subin laughs and shakes their head. 

“What’s on the schedule for tonight Subin?” Yeonjun looks over at Subin who smirks, “Oh no.” 

“Who’s up to play spin the bottle?” Subin giggles as he moves his coffee table against the wall before sitting down, “Sejun can we use your empty soju bottle?” 

“Yeah,” Sejun sits down and slides the bottle towards Subin as everyone sits down forming a circle. 

“Okay, so the rules are as follows, if you spin the bottle and it lands on someone you have the opportunity to either pass or kiss their nose, forehead, cheek, or lips. If the bottle lands on someone more than once you have to kiss them in a different spot each time. Unless you are related!” Subin laughs as he looks at Seungwoo who gags when he points to Seungyoun, “Who wants to go first?” 

“I will,” Seungsik smiles before he spins the bottle, Seungwoo taking another water bottle and opening it as the bottle lands on Seungyoun. 

“Oh my god,” Seungwoo mumbles out and shakes his head when Seungsik crawls over to Seungyoun and kisses his cheek. 

Seungyoun blushes and grabs the bottle before spinning it, the group laughing when it lands on Seungwoo. Seungwoo snorts as Seungyoun pulls Seungwoo close and kisses the top of his head. 

“Awwh they’re cute!” Soobin laughs and takes a sip of water, Yeonjun downing a bottle of soju. 

Seungwoo rolls his eyes as he grabs the bottle and spins it, the bottle landing on Hanse. Hanse blushes as he sees Seungwoo crawl over to him. Seungwoo grins and kisses his cheek before quickly crawling back to his spot when Seungsik smirks over at him. 

The game continues with everyone spinning the bottle and getting more bold with their kisses. Seungwoo has now fully kissed both Sejun and Yeonjun, Hanse glaring at them when their lips met. Seungwoo has kissed every possible spot on Hanse except his lips, absolutely terrified of having to kiss him. Subin has just spun the bottle, the bottle landing on Seungwoo. Subin smirks as they crawl over to Seungwoo and pull him close by his shirt before kissing him gently and then pulling away. Hanse glares at Subin as Seungwoo spins the bottle, the bottle landing on Hanse. Seungwoo crawls over to Hanse before biting his lip and kissing the corner of Hanse’s lips before going back to his seat. 

“You know what? Fuck it!” Hanse huffs out in anger before crawling over to Seungwoo and sitting in his lap, “Please tell me if I was reading this whole night wrong,” Hanse wraps his arms around Seungwoo’s neck and kisses him deeply. 

Seungwoo blushes but kisses him back as he puts his hands on Hanse’s hip. Hanse bites at Seungwoo’s bottom lip, Seungwoo parting his lips as he grips Hanse’s hips. Seungwoo slides his hand up against Hanse’s back as Hanse slides his tongue past Seungwoo’s lips. Seungwoo pulls away before resting his forehead against Hanse’s forehead. 

“So I was reading this night correctly,” Hanse grins and cups Seungwoo’s cheeks, “You’re so cute.” 

“We,” Seungwoo laughs softly, “We should probably talk in private Hanse.” 

“Thank fucking god it worked,” Seungsik shakes his head, “Are we going to watch scary movies or what?” 

“I got a list,” Yeonjun smirks as faer turns Subin’s tv on to turn on some movies. 

“Wait what?” Hanse turns to his friends, “What do you guys know that I don’t?” 

Seungwoo silently picks Hanse up bridal style before taking him to Subin’s backyard to sit on the patio and talk. Seungwoo closes the backdoor before setting Hanse down on the couch. Seungwoo wraps a blanket around Hanse before wrapping another blanket around himself and sitting next to him. 

“What do they all know that I don’t?” Hanse looks over at Seungwoo and lays his head against his shoulder, “I promise I won’t be mad or upset Seungwoo.” 

“I’m in love with you,” Seungwoo admits as he looks over at Hanse, “I’ve been in love with you for years. All the times I’ve flirted with you, asked you on a date, basically told you that I like you and you never caught on. You thought I was taking pity on you this whole time, but I haven’t been. It’s genuinely because I love you and I want you to be mine.” 

“Han Seungwoo,” Hanse looks up at the older before holding his hand while smiling, “I wanted you to tell me. Do you remember that night after your championship game last year? You got so drunk and I had to take you to my house to look after you?” Hanse looks over at Seungwoo while smiling at him, Seungwoo nodding at the memory, “While I was tucking you into bed you started crying. I was so confused about why you were crying and you just looked at me and went ‘Do Hanse I’m so in love with you’. I didn’t want to tell you in case you weren’t ready to tell me,” Hanse smiles over at Seungwoo who blushes and kisses Hanse’s head, “I love you too you know? You’re the first guy I’ve ever fallen in love with. It’s the reason I go to your games and practices, just like you always go to the plays,” Hanse looks over at Seungwoo who smiles. 

“Will you be my boyfriend please?” Seungwoo leans closer to Hanse who nods his head, “Thank god,” Seungwoo presses his lips to Hanse’s while smiling before pulling away. 

“Can we go back inside now? I’m cold and want to watch movies,” Hanse smiles over at Seungwoo who nods and brings Hanse inside the house, everyone pausing the movie to look over at them, “Can I enter the house with my boyfriend in peace?” 

“YES!” Subin jumps around happily, their dress bouncing with them, “IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!” 

“Thank you Subin,” Seungwoo hugs Subin who hugs Seungwoo back tightly, “I’ll make sure to put you in my vows.” 

“If I’m not the flower fairy I will cry,” Yeonjun pouts and plays with faer skirt as Seungwoo and Hanse sit next to fae and Soobin. 

“I’ll make sure you’re the flower fairy Junnie,” Seungwoo ruffles Yeonjun’s hair, “Where’s Seungsik and Seungyoun?” 

“They’re making a McDonald’s run and probably making out,” Sejun looks at Seungwoo and shakes his head. 

Seungwoo and Hanse cuddle up and for the rest of the night they refuse to leave each other’s side. After that night Hanse and Seungwoo became completely inseparable, never wanting to waste another moment without each other. The time had come for Seungwoo’s championship game, Seungwoo and Seungyoun’s mom and dad showing up to support the two. Seungwoo still hasn’t told his parents about Hanse yet only because he wanted to introduce them in person. Seungwoo is beyond nervous for both the game and telling his parents about his boyfriend. Seungwoo hadn’t officially come out to his parents but he had left hints about him being bisexual. 

“Dude are you okay?” Seungyoun looks over at Seungwoo who shakes his head, “What’s going on?” 

“Mom and dad are here to support the game but so is Sese,” Seungwoo runs a hand through his hair as he looks at Seungyoun. 

“Look, they were happy when I introduced them to Seungsik as my boyfriend. I’m sure they’ll be okay with it bub,” Seungyoun hugs Seungwoo tightly and rubs his back, “I’m proud of you Seungwoo. Just know that,” Seungyoun grins at his older brother. 

“Shut up,” Seungwoo wipes his eyes and pulls away from the hug when the coach calls for them. 

The team goes out and gets into their formation before starting the game. Seungwoo and Seungyoun constantly weave in and out of players to score goals. By half time, Seungwoo’s team is down by one point. Seungwoo and Seungyoun take a quick gatorade break before talking about strategies and how to score and win the game. Once the break is over the two get back into the game before it restarts. Seungyoun scores another point making their teams even. There’s one minute left of the game and Seungwoo has the ball. He dodges the players from the other team as he dribbles the ball down the field. Thirty seconds left and no open spots. Seungwoo exhales before looking at the stands to see Hanse screaming and grinning. Seungwoo looks back at the ball before taking the shot and getting the ball in right before the whistle is blown. Seungwoo had scored the winning goal. The people in the stands go crazy, Seungwoo shocked that he was actually able to make it. Seungwoo runs over to the bleachers before pulling Hanse close to him and kissing him deeply. Hanse giggles and kisses back, Seungwoo picking him up and spinning him as they kiss. Seungwoo pulls away and grins at his boyfriend. 

“YOU DID IT SEUNGIE!” Hanse laughs excitedly and hugs his sweaty boyfriend happily, “I’m so proud of you!” 

“Thank you princess,” Seungwoo smiles and kisses Hanse’s forehead before seeing two figures behind Hanse, “Hey baby. There’s some people I want you to meet,” Seungwoo looks at Hanse who turns around and blushes, “Mom, dad, this is Hanse. My boyfriend.” 

“Hello mister and missus Han,” Hanse bows while smiling at them happily, “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“It’s about damn time. Seungyoun wouldn’t stop talking about how in love you two were,” Seungwoo’s father smiles at Seungwoo and Hanse, “Why don’t we all have dinner together. Seungyoun and Seungsik included,” Seungwoo’s father looks over at Seungyoun and Seungsik who walk over hands clasped together. 

“That’d be great,” Seungwoo smiles before looking over at his mother who grins and grabs Hanse’s hand. 

“We would like to come support the next play you do Hanse,” she smiles at Hanse who tears up and hugs her, “Oh dear,” she rubs his back. 

“Thank you,” Hanse smiles before pulling away and clinging to Seungwoo. 

Hanse and Seungwoo had support from so many people and each other. Hanse knew that Seungwoo wasn’t going anywhere and Seungwoo knew that Hanse wasn’t going anywhere. They had each other and that’s all that mattered. Seungwoo and his princess Hanse. 


End file.
